Anathema
by Aus
Summary: Lily is not your ordinary 17 year old girl. Her past holds deep and dark secrets that one can't even imagine. An abusive step-father, assults, rape, and horrors. She doesn't trust anyone, until one day... AU. RR plz!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ummm.well let's just say, you know = not mine, and don't know = mine.  
  
Author's note: Hi all! Yes please refrain from yelling at me as I now have THREE fics on my hands one with 3 chapters, one with one chapter, and this. I really just had to get this one out in the open! This fic, Anathema, is very unique in it's own way. You really have to read it to find out! Oh, if you don't know what Anathema means, please go look it up! I'm not going to tell you so don't bother asking it's half the fun! Okay? Oh yes there is a lot of parallel structure in here. Now on with Anathema!  
  
********** Prologue  
  
The salty tears spilled endlessly, like streams running through a captivating landscape. The rapid tears slid from the once bright emerald green eyes.  
  
Yells and screams could be heard from a far off room.  
  
The sounds of flesh meeting flesh in a sickening thud, echoed through the cold, abject house.  
  
The endless shrieking finally ceased, and only muffled cries could be heard.  
  
The sound of footsteps loomed closer and closer, to where the small girl was hidden.  
  
tap.tap.tap.  
  
The girl clutched her stuffed animal, hoping, praying that some way; somehow, the footsteps would stop.  
  
The click, click of the doorknob could be heard, as if it were a screaming fire truck.  
  
"Lily, darling, don't you want to come and play?" the cool voice said with a soft, syrupy tone.  
  
The thud of closer, and closer footsteps made the small ten year old huddle deeper into the corner of the small closet.  
  
The tiny girl still clutched the stuffed giraffe in her cold hands.  
  
The footsteps grew closer and closer to the door of the closet.  
  
"Come Lily", the same sickly voice drawled.  
  
Lily rocked herself into a ball; her eyes wide with fear.  
  
Slowly the closet door opened..  
  
***********  
  
A/N: DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OMG this was scary to write!!! It's short but HEY it's a prologue. If you are confused have no fear, as all will come in to play! If you read this, please read my other fics, Rush and Drive Me Crazy! R+R plz! Please just take the time to review this story and I would love you forever.please.with sugar on top.and a cherry???  
  
Aus 


	2. Only a White Rose

Disclaimer: ummmmm. if I actually owned the characters and stuff I would be really rich and in England, but I'm in the U.S. living out of a box outside Yen Yen's Chinese restaurant.so yea.but I do own the plot and all that fun stuffage!  
  
A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry I've been a bad monkey lately about not updating my 3 stories. *ducks at more tomatoes* . But here is chapter 1 of Anathema. Oh yes, if you are one of the few that haven't looked up the word Anathema, I've decided to be nice and tell you what it means. It will make the story have a bit more meaning to it. Anathema/ noun: A curse. Happy? Okay on with the story. One more thing, would anyone consider taking Rush for me? I'm honestly not sure if I want to continue it.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serene and tender, were the soft petals of the snowy rose. The swirls of texture formed a myriad of mazes leading to an impasse within the center of the bud, surrounded by an endless amount of milky, white petals. Shooting from the delicate petals was the long green stem, waiting for the chance to prick an un-expecting finger for coming to close. The jutting spears held steadfast on their guard.  
  
Alas, a pearly hand held the sweet, but dangerous, flower with delicate fingers. Slowly, one by one, each finger let the pure rose slip from its hold. It fell into the dark, abyss of Hades, and it landed without a sound on top of the gleaming, mahogany wood.  
  
The girl's hand gingerly fell back to its position, its task fulfilled.  
  
*****  
  
There was no remorse in the death of Vincent Richards. No tears were shed in his name. In the eyes of a seventeen year old girl, the death was a relief, a feat, before, impossible. All that was left of the small family was a mother and her daughter.  
  
Lidia Evans- Richards was free at last. The joy was overwhelming. She hadn't remembered being this happy, since she was married to her first husband, Donald Evans. Being able to laugh again was bliss. Lidia's bliss, however, was nothing compared to her seventeen-year-old daughter's.  
  
Lily Viola Evans (A/N: I have a thing with the name "Viola", maybe because I'm always watching "Shakespeare in Love"?) was sitting on the swing her father had built her when she was six. She sat contemplating over the death of her stepfather, Vincent Richards. He had died of alcohol poisoning. Lily could think of no better way for him to have died. At first, the breaths had come hesitant about the death of "him". It was thought un-believable. The man who had beaten her and her mother after they were married. The man who'd assaulted her when she was twelve. The same man whom, seemed un- defeatable, when he raped her when she was a mere fifteen.  
  
Now the breaths came more easily, thinking that this malevolent "creature" was gone for good. Lily drew in a deep breath, and exhaled her fears about him not being gone. Lily left from her swing, dreading to go back into the abject house to finish packing.  
  
*****  
  
The end of the long summer was finally coming to an end at the Evans' home in England. Lidia, had removed the Richards from her name, was now back to Lidia Evans. Her daughter and her had moved back to their old neighborhood, as the house they lived in was a constant reminder of their horrible past. "Lily, darling, time to get up" Lidia said softly to the sleeping figure of her daughter.  
  
Lily recognized the sweet tones of her mother's voice. She opened her eyes and breathed in the scent of fresh day lilies. Looking at her mother, Lily sat up and enveloped her beautiful mother in a tight embrace, which was returned.  
  
"Morning Mum" Lily said gingerly to her mother.  
  
"Morning Lils. Remember, we have to be at King's Cross in an hour and a half" Lidia replied.  
  
Lily nodded her head and got up and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower. Lily then turned to her mirror. Lily looked at the girl in the mirror and breathed deeply. In her reflection, she saw a girl with long, auburn tresses and skin like a china doll. The feature that stood out the most was her eyes. Lily's eyes were a shocking, emerald green. She had inherited her entrancing eyes from her father. To any average person, Lily would be considered a divine young lady, with her tall, slim figure and pretty features. To Lily, she saw herself as an object, a used and beaten up toy. She constantly felt timid and fearful towards men. To her, guys were seen as the enemy, demons.  
  
Lily promised herself never to let another man into her life, in fear of being hurt, again. Lily drew herself away from the mirror and focused on getting ready for school.  
  
*****  
  
After biding her mother good bye, Lily hastily made her way to the Hogwarts Express. Dressed in an Oxford shirt and sweater and jeans, Lily looked for an empty compartment. Alas, she found one that was empty. Stowing her trunk and owl, Apollo, overhead, Lily finally sat down. Her mind kept running over the thoughts of that summer, and all off her mixed emotions.  
  
The compartment door opened to a tall girl with long, curly brunette hair. The girl's bright, blue eyes searched Lily's face with concern. Lily looked at her and showed her with her face what had happened. The girl rushed to Lily's side and hugged her tight. Tears streamed down Lily's face, as she held on to her best friend. They slowly drew apart and the girl started talking softly, " Lily, thank God you are all right. I was beside myself this summer without knowing what was going on with you. I'm so happy for you!" Tears were brimming at the sides of her eyes.  
  
"I know, Zoe", Lily answered, "but I think I'm gonna be okay." Throughout the train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily told Zoe about what had happened that summer. In the end they were both crying with tears of joy and sorrow (for Lily and her mother's abuse).  
  
"Lils, look. We're home", Zoe whispered to Lily. They both looked out the window to see the giant castle in the distance. The train finally stopped at Hogsmade. The girls grabbed their cloaks, having changed on the train, and walked out with the rest of the student body.  
  
Lily looked down to the shiny badge on her chest. It had a big "H" on it. When at school, Lily had devoted all her time at school to becoming an excellent witch. It had all paid off when the Headmaster, Dumbledore, had appointed her as Head Girl. Her and Zoe went into one of the horse-less carriages to head up to the castle.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Chapter 1 down! WHOOO HOOO!! Okay, this wasn't fantastic but I have some super good stuff coming soon. So yea, read my other stories!!!!! Rush and Drive Me Crazy could use some reviews. And REMEMBER the more reviews I get the more readily I'll post new stuff! Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Aus 


End file.
